


The Hope to Your Despair

by Kiss_The_Falling_Sky



Series: Life at Hope's Peak Academy [2]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff, Kokichi and Shuichi rush through at one point, M/M, No Despair AU, Smut, almost angst, cause of course, dick sucking, hajimexnagito, light smut though, nothing too angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:00:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiss_The_Falling_Sky/pseuds/Kiss_The_Falling_Sky
Summary: At Hope's Peak Academy, love blooms over the course of three years.They can deny it and hide it all they want, but everyone else can see it.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Series: Life at Hope's Peak Academy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021120
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	The Hope to Your Despair

Hajime liked to think he was reasonably smart, he was a rare case of someone earning a place in Hope’s Peak academy on grades alone rather than the talents 99% of the student body had. And he said 99% since there was one person each year who got in on pure luck, and the one in his class...was the biggest pain in the ass. 

Nagito Komaeda, a 5”11 bundle of awkward laughter and self deprecation, had seemed to take a shine to Hajime from the first day of their first year. In his words ‘the one person in the entire history of the school to not get in through a talent is someone to be admired’, and from then on he was always hanging around. 

For their first year it hadn’t bothered him all that much, he spent a lot of time in class and Komaeda seemed to only hang around him when he was also in a group with the rest of his friends. There were times when the white-haired boy would seek him out in the library, only to watch him study the whole time, but it didn’t bother him so he didn’t mention it. 

In his second year though...Hajime noticed a change in his ‘friend’. Instead of just coming to the library or seeking him out at lunch, he was constantly suggesting they study together, even going so far as to come to his dorm room to just hang out. He’d always been pretty affectionate, Hajime just figured that he was just so secure in his sexuality that he didn’t mind being seen hugging another guy the way he did. Chiaki found it hilarious that Komaeda had started following him around like a puppy.

“He’s not doing that.” Hajime sighed as they sat in his room playing games after their classes.

“He so is, Hajime. Everyone in our class can see that he’s sooo into you.” The pink-haired girl nudged him with her foot, not even looking up from her handheld. 

“And what gives you that impression huh?” 

Before she could answer, a knock came from his door.

“It’s open!” Hajime called, expecting it to be Sonia, or maybe even that Naegi kid in the year below.

Instead, as if the devil himself had summoned him, Komaeda poked his head through the door, those green-grey eyes widening when he spotted that Chiaki was in here alone with him. Not that anything would have happened anyway, aside from the fact that Hajime was pretty fucking gay, Chiaki was comfortably Asexual. 

“O-oh, sorry I didn’t realise you were...um...I’ll just-” He tried to back out of the room, but Chiaki jumped to her feet.

“No no you stay! I think we’re done here Hajime! See you tomorrow in homeroom~!”

The brown-haired boy did not appreciate the grin his friend sent him over her shoulder as she left the room, but soon it was just him and Komaeda, although the latter was still standing awkwardly at the door which was...a little out of character. 

“Uh...you gonna stand there the whole time or do you wanna sit down?” Hajime raised an eyebrow, shuffling around on his bed to make room for him since he was a lot taller than Chiaki.

“Sure.” Komaeda hummed as he sat.

Normally, the two of them fell into an easy conversation when Komaeda came to his room, they’d talk about everything that came to their minds. But now, something seemed to be on the white-haired boy’s mind.

“Are you ok-”

“Are you and Nanami dating-”

The two boys looked at each other, eyes wide in surprise. It seemed that while Hajime was concerned about how quiet Komaeda was being, the taller boy on the other hand was more intrigued about his relationship status?!

“Uh, no we’re not Komaeda. I’m...I don’t really...like girls.”

It felt strange having to come out  _ again  _ to somebody since most people knew he was gay by now, but if Komaeda was asking him this then he obviously hadn’t worked it out for himself. Considering that the white-haired boy was usually annoyingly perceptive, that was almost more surprising than the fact that he’d asked in the first place.

“Oh really? That’s...that’s interesting.” 

“Does it bother you? That I’m gay?”

“What!? O-oh no it doesn’t bother me! I mean someone like me couldn’t judge you for that!” Hajime rolled his eyes at that comment, but he continued to ramble until the brown-haired boy silenced him with a hand over his mouth.

“Stop it. You know, you piss me off when you say crap like that. If you’re just gonna talk bad about yourself, you can go back to your own room.”

“S-sorry...I guess it’s a habit.” He chuckled, looking away. “You told me your sexuality so easily Hinata...are you open about it?”

“I mean, I guess I am? I don’t go out of my way to hide it or anything, my parents accept me and so do my friends.” Hajime shrugged.

After that was all confirmed, Komaeda seemed happy to continue on the path of talking about anything other than the tiny meltdown earlier, but that was fine for Hajime, and soon Komaeda was heading back to his own room with the promise of seeing him tomorrow.

“What a weirdo…” The brown-haired boy hummed, before rolling off of the bed to change into his pyjamas.

Not much changed after that, but Hajime came to realise that Chiaki may actually be right that Komaeda was following him around. As they went home for the summer break, the white-haired boy pulled him into a tight hug.

“A-aah! Komaeda…?” He questioned, a little unsure of why Komaeda was acting like that.

“I’ll see you soon ok? Wait for me.”

Wait for him? What the hell did that mean? Before Hajime could even think about asking him about it, he darted off, leaving the brown-haired boy to stare after him. Komaeda was a walking contradiction, he made Hajime’s mind spin with how often he’d talk down about himself and yet put anyone else on such a high pedestal, even Hajime who only came here because of his good grades. He didn’t know how seriously to take the other boy...but he felt like when they came back to school...something would be very different.

***

Walking back around Hope’s Peak on the first day back after summer, Hajime felt a small buzz in his head that could either be anxiety or excitement. He was in his final year now, after this he’d be expected to go out and find an elite job perfect for the SHSL Student...which could be absolutely anything. All he could do for now was study as best as he could for his end of year exams.

Yesterday his parents had helped him move his stuff back into his room, his mother giving the usual weepy speech about how proud she was of him for getting this far at such an elite school as his father guided her eyes. So here he was on the first day of classes ready to come back.

The good thing about being a third year was that they didn’t have to wear the weird brown blazers the rest of the school did, so being in his own clothes felt a lot more freeing. Of course, there was still some level of uniform, they had to be more on the side of smart than casual, but it wasn’t really enforced that much. So here Hajime was in his favourite shirt, tie and jeans, smiling at his classmates as they headed to homeroom.

“Nice hoodie Chiaki.” He grinned, seeing the little eyes and ears on her hood.

“Thanks! Mom got it for me as a gift for starting my third year!” 

He took in his classmate’s appearances, some of them looked like they were taking the school rules into consideration, like himself, Peko and Sonia, then there were others who pushed those rules but got away with it because of their talent, like Souda, Hanamura and Tsumiki. Then there were those who just didn’t care at all, like Gundam with his Hamsters, Ibuki and Saionji. 

When he took his seat between Chiaki and Fuyuhiko, the smaller boy immediately threw a balled-up piece of paper at him, just to get his attention. As he turned to grin at his friend, Hajime realised that Komaeda wasn’t here. This wasn’t too big of a shock, since more often than not the idiot’s bad luck got the better of him on the way to class, but he got a much bigger shock when the boy himself actually walked in.

“Ha ha~ Sorry I’m late!” He grinned, waving to their teacher, an alumnus of the school and once the Super Highschool Level Housekeeper.

Komaeda was wearing...well...not what Hajime had expected him to wear once they hit third year. He expected sweaters that were several sizes too big, sweatpants, anything that made him look like he’d tripped into a pile of clothes on his way out the door and just wore whatever. 

But...he was surprisingly put together.

A t-shirt and jeans look that actually seemed to fit him, shoes with a heel that added another inch to his height, even though he  _ really didn’t need it _ , all topped off with a long green coat that looked like it would slide off his shoulders any minute.

All in all, the look forced Hajime to remind himself that breathing was something he needed to do.

And of course, Komaeda had to look at him and  _ smirk,  _ because of course, he’d notice Hajime having a moment. Luckily he didn’t say anything else, just slid into his seat next to the brown-haired boy with that shit-eating, knowing look on his face. On the one hand, he looked super hot and was giving Hajime feelings he didn’t know what to do with, on the other...that expression was really pissing him off.

As he sat vaguely listening to Ms Yukizome, he noticed a small piece of paper land on his desk from Komaeda’s direction. At first, he didn’t look at it, wanting to at least pretend he was listening to what their teacher was saying. But soon his curiosity got the better of him, so he looked down at Komaeda’s note.

“ _ You like my clothes huh? I caught you staring _ ”

Hajime sighed and picked up his pens, replying to his message with as much subtlety as he could, before flicking it back over for him to read.

“ _ More I was surprised that you’re literally late on the first day. What happened? _ ”

“ _ Tripped and it just snowballed from there. You worried about me Hinata? _ ”

“ _ Eh. Jury’s out on that. _ ”

They passed notes like that all through homeroom, but as soon as the bell rang he followed Chiaki out of the room just to avoid having an actual conversation with the guy. He was annoying him, and yet he couldn’t bring himself to be actually mad at him.

“So...Caught you passing notes with Komaeda earlier.” She grinned, even laughing when she saw him flinch. “ You weren’t exactly being subtle. I think the only reason Ms Yukizome didn’t say anything was because you weren’t disturbing anyone else.”

“I don’t know? He was teasing me, you know how he does.” Hajime shrugged, not thinking anything of it.

“You were blushing pretty hard you know. Every time I looked back your face was bright red! You were flirting Hajime!” 

The brown-haired boy sputtered a little bit, almost bumping into a short guy with purple hair walking another way from another classroom. He didn’t pay any attention to him though, he was too focused on the way Chiaki was laughing at him.

“I’ll be honest with you, Hajime. I think you’d be really cute with him. The only time I see him acting like a normal human being is around you.”

“I’ll see you at lunch Chiaki.” He sighed, moving to go into his next classroom.

She waved to him, but even without looking Hajime could tell that she was grinning at him as she walked away. Jeez, his friends could be such a pain, but weren’t they just trying to look out for him? In this situation, he didn’t know.

***

Weeks passed like this, Komaeda teasing him through not only homeroom but lunch and sometimes through his free periods too. Somehow, over summer, the taller boy had changed slightly. He still shit on himself endlessly but there was a confidence to him now that really surprised him, he acted like the things he said were an irrefutable fact and nothing would change his mind. 

One day, it all started coming down on him in a way he couldn’t have predicted. It started with how badly classes were kicking his ass recently, his teacher pushing him harder and harder with difficult practice exams to do in and out of class. Because of that, he wasn’t sleeping all that well and he felt like he’d been hit by a truck. Then there was Komaeda.

Chiaki still hadn’t let up on her theory that Komaeda was into him, and now she’d even gotten the rest of their class in on it too. Fuyuhiko was teasing him about it any chance he got, Saionji looked disgusted about something, though that could have been because Hanamura was leering at her again, Chiaki was smiling in that annoying way like she knew something he didn’t. And it was all topped off by the way that Komaeda would walk into class and greet him before anyone else. 

“Hey, Hinata~! Looking forward to another day of classes?” The white-haired boy smiled as he sat down.

“Eeeh...Not really. I know Ms Yukizome says we shouldn’t skip our classes but...I really don’t think I can be done with school today.” He sighed, feeling the other’s eyes on him.

“I’m sure they wouldn’t mind you missing one day. The other students do it all the time, and you really don’t look well at all.” Hajime rolled his eyes a little at that.

“Yeah but the other students don’t rely on constant good grades to stay in school. If I don’t keep up then I’m out.” He sighed, head coming down to rest on his forearms.

The white-haired boy didn’t get a chance to comment on that, since Ms Yukizome came in and started talking in her usual high pitch, excitable voice. Part of Hajime wanted to completely switch off and take a nap, but he’d probably get something thrown at him to wake him up. Komaeda was right though, he truly felt beyond awful, it was so bad that he almost didn’t notice the piece of paper fly on to his desk.

“ _ Give me a few minutes. I’ll get you out of this _ ” 

Hajime stared at the note for a little bit, having to read it a couple of times before it properly sunk in. What was he planning? How on earth was Komaeda not only going to get him out of homeroom but presumably out of the rest of the day too?! 

It was about five more minutes of trying not to fall asleep at his desk before he found out.

“Ms Yokizome? Hinata isn’t feeling well today so I’m gonna take him back to his dorm! Would you mind telling his teacher?” Komaeda suddenly called out, raising his hand.

Wait... _ WHAT?! _

Hajime couldn’t even begin to defend himself, that he was fine and could still go to class before Ms Yokizome was standing over him and checking him for...something? He absently thought that maybe Tsumiki should be doing this since she’s the one with the actual medical training, but something in the teacher’s eyes had him thinking that this wasn’t going to be dropped easily.

“You should definitely take the day to rest Hinata. You look like you haven’t slept all week! I’ll talk to your teacher so don’t worry, ok? Komaeda please take him back.” She instructed.

Komaeda was immediately at his side, helping him to his feet so they could walk back. He could feel everyone watching him with a mixture of concern and smugness, none of them quite sure which they should be feeling right now. Soon they were walking across campus, and though the fresh air helped him feel a little clearer, it wasn’t a big improvement.

“Why are you doing this Komaeda…?” He asked, looking up at him despite not seeing much of his face past his hair.

“You need to look after yourself Hinata. No matter how good your grades need to be, it shouldn’t put your health at risk, you know?”

“That doesn’t answer my question.

In the end, the other boy didn’t answer him until Hajime was back in bed with the covers pulled up around his chin. He even helped him out of his clothes without saying a word and surprisingly it wasn’t awkward at all. Eventually, when he did answer, it wasn’t what he expected.

“I know I’m not the biggest optimist when it comes to a lot of things...but I do care about you…” He sighed, his face conflicted like he was trying to find the words. “It doesn’t matter. Get some rest, I’ll come and check on you between classes.”

A part of him wanted to chase after him and demand an explanation, part of him wanted to ignore Komaeda’s demands and catch up on homework...but most of him just wanted to sleep, and that majority won out.

The next time he was conscious, Komaeda was back in his room, pressing a hand to his forehead. For a moment he was happy that the other boy was there, but that moment didn’t last long as he started to actually question Komaeda’s presence.

“Ho-how did you get in…?” He mumbled, trying to wake himself up.

“I took your key so I could come back when I needed to. How are you feeling.”

“Eeh…” Hajime hummed, eyes closing as the taller boy ran his long fingers through his hair. “Still exhausted...but better. You really don’t have to do this, you know?”

“Go back to sleep ok?” 

The brown-haired boy didn’t need to be told twice, so he closed his eyes ready to drift off. He could have sworn he heard Komaeda say something to him, but he was too far gone to actually hear it. Even so, Hajime felt...some sort of emotion swell in his chest, even though he had no idea what the white-haired boy even said.

***

Hajime came back to school the next Monday feeling more refreshed than he had in awhile. His classmates even noticed the difference, apparently, they’d gotten so used to seeing him look completely exhausted that it was surprising when he was well-rested. Even his teacher apologised for putting a ridiculous amount of pressure on him. Komaeda had a smug look on his face as he took the credit for getting Hajime back to full health.

“So you got to spend the whole weekend with Komaeda, huuuh?” Fuyuhiko smirked whilst poking his friend with his pen.

“I spent most of it asleep, to be honest. But...I’ll give him this, he took really good care of me.” Hajime sighed, giving in to the facts that he couldn’t deny.

“We came to see how you were doing on Saturday, but you were asleep so we just kinda talked with him. It was very sweet, you know.” Chiaki told him, smiling like he’d know this.

“Wait, you did?” He sat up, looking round at Komaeda, who was talking to Ms Yukizome.

“Yeah, you were out like a fuckin’ light man. All curled up in his lap like a baby!” Fuyuhiko continued to laugh at him, finding the situation hilarious.

“He really does like you Hajime, I know he’s hot and cold about it and it frustrates you...but he just doesn’t know how to tell you his feelings.” The pale-haired girl smiled, a little more sympathetic.

“I don’t know...It was so nice just being looked after, and no matter how many times I told him he didn’t have to he just told me to shut up. I just don’t know how I feel about him, I suck at words.”

This time both of them laughed at him, not denying his statement about being an idiot at choosing words which, despite being true, made his chest ache a little bit. He didn’t know if having the right words would make it any easier, but it  _ would _ be a hell of a lot easier if Komaeda wasn’t like a brick wall when it came to his emotions. But after three years of dancing around...something...there had to be a breaking point somewhere and Hajime felt like he was reaching it.

“Just be gentle Hajime. I don’t think either of you knows what the fuck you’re doing, so don’t fuck it up for yourself man.” Fuyuhiko poked him.

The brown-haired boy could only nod before the teacher turned their attention to the whole class again, rather than just Komaeda. He didn’t know what she was asking him about, it could have been Hajime’s well being for all he knew, but that was probably not it. The end of year presentation was coming up in a few months...that meant he had exams. Maybe it’d be better to wait until after this stressful period...that was when his thoughts were cut off by another piece of paper appearing on his desk.

“ _ You feeling ok? _ ”

“ _ Yeah, I’m fine. A weekend of doing nothing more than sleeping really helped, thank you. _ ”

“ _ Good. In that case, meet me at the boy’s bathroom on your floor at lunch? Need to talk to you.” _

Well...there went the idea of waiting till after his exams, but he nodded that he’d be there all the same. And of course, Fuyuhiko managed to read the note over his shoulder and proceeded to kick him in the back of the shin. Hajime turned to ask him how he did that with his tiny legs, but Ms Yukizome caught him turning and made him face the front.

He chewed his nails all the way through class after homeroom, smiling softly as his teacher apologised for putting too much pressure on him but also working himself as hard as usual. The workload wasn’t any easier, but he took new things a little slower than before and explained the things he was unsure of a lot more.

“When Chisa told me you’d gotten overworked it dawned on me that I’m treating you like the other ultimates, but you’re different. In a good way!” 

The last part was added as an afterthought, but Hajime knew where he was coming from anyway. By the time lunch rolled around the brown-haired boy almost forgot he’d told Komaeda he’d meet him, so he was halfway down the stairs before he remembered what he was supposed to be doing.

Luckily the taller boy was still there.

“Hey! Sorry I got a little distracted after class and ended up nearly going back to my room.” He waved, catching Komaeda’s attention.

“Oh don’t worry, I mean I wouldn’t have blamed you if you didn’t show-”

“Don’t start. You got through the whole weekend without saying that crap, let’s not let the side down now.

Komaeda blinked for a minute, before checking that the corridor was completely empty. Hajime had no idea what he was doing, until the white-haired boy slowly approached him, getting so close that he ended up pressed against the wall next to the bathroom door.

“Ko-Komaeda?”

“I wanna...I just need you to listen ok? Even if what I say makes you mad, I just need you to listen.”

The tone of the white-haired boy’s voice had Hajime a little concerned, but before he could really give a proper answer that purple-haired boy he’d nearly bumped into at the start of the year burst through the door like his ass was on fire, only to be followed by a kid with black hair who looked like he’d had all their air taken out of his lungs.

Was it weird of him to focus on that? Absolutely, but he was really trying to think of anything besides how close Komaeda’s face was to his own. 

“Please.” He repeated.

“O-of course.” Hajime nodded, a little worried about what he was about to hear.

There was a silence after that, one that was thicker than Hajime would have liked it to be, as Komaeda seemed to think about the best way to phrase things. He understood that conflict and stayed quiet, only keeping his eyes on the taller boy in an attempt to comfort him.

“A-alright...uh...shit. Look I struggle with self-esteem, you know that. You got in here cause of your grades, everyone else has amazing talents and I’m...I was just lucky to have my name drawn out of a lottery.”

He paused again, it was the most open Hajime had even seen Komaeda...and of course, it had to happen right next to a bathroom door. But when he finally continued, his voice was so rough that it made the brown-haired boy’s knees weak.

“But when I met you...I don’t know, I found it harder and harder to keep seeing myself as a talentless loser. It scared me a little and I don’t...don’t know how to deal with these feelings? So I just kept doing it to try and feel normal. I tried on my own to sort things out and that didn’t work, Ms Yukizome gave me advice that just made me nervous...I’ve been so stuck trying to figure out how I feel about you...”

In that moment, an expression like fear passed across Komaeda’s face and he backed away from Hajime, the other boy extremely confused. He couldn’t help being somewhat surprised by this show of emotion, but he also couldn’t deny that he was kind of proud of him.

“I’m...I’m sorry...I can’t…” 

Whatever happened in that boy’s mind, it was enough to spook him into darting into the bathroom next to them and leave Hajime stunned for a moment. It didn’t last long though, and soon the brown-haired boy was going in after him. Komaeda had started this conversation, so they were going to finish it one way or another.

He found the white-haired boy leaning against the sinks, he seemed genuinely distressed by his thoughts, or maybe he was just so unused to that kind of love that he didn’t know what to do. With a deep sigh, Hajime approached him slowly, being careful not to scare him any further, and rested a hand on his shoulder.

“I know feelings are scary...trust me, you’ve...you’ve made me feel things too…” He managed to spit out.

Komaeda didn’t answer that, just looked at him out of the corner of his eyes. Even though he had all of his clothes on, Hajime felt extremely open and vulnerable under his gaze. The white-haired boy finally looked at him properly, but he also stood right in front of them, even closer than he had outside. 

“Do...do you really mean that?” He whispered.

“Well yeah. I don’t say that kind of stuff if I don’t mean it.” 

“Hajime…” 

His voice, the fact he’d used Hajime’s first name for the first time since they’d met, the way they were looking at each other, it all had Hajime’s knees going weak as he leant back against the counter. Komaeda’s arm snaked around his waist and Hajime couldn’t deny he liked it, partly to keep him held up, partly because he just wanted to be touched by the other boy.

“Ko-Komaeda…?”

A dam broke, and rather suddenly their lips were pressed together in a frantic burst of desire. A couple of years ago, Hajime would have pushed the other boy away with an exclamation of what the fuck was he doing...but now he only slid his hands under that long coat and pulled him closer. He’d never been kissed in his entire life, and he assumed that Komaeda was the same, yet here the two of them were, their tongues dancing like they’d been doing this for years.

“Aahn!” Hajime gasped as he felt a thigh press between his legs, accidentally breaking the kiss.

“Say my name...my first name…” The white-haired boy whispered, pressing more insistently.

“Na-Nagito~!” He sighed, before clutching onto the other boy’s t-shirt. “Let's go back?”

Despite Nagito seeming to know exactly what he meant, Hajime himself wasn’t entirely sure what he was asking for. The two of them raced through the halls, making their way across campus, they passed one of the boys from earlier looking like a thunderstorm. As an upperclassman, Hajime probably should have said something to him, but he was too wrapped up in the boy in front of him to care.

“Yours or mine?” Nagito meant bedrooms, but Hajime figured he could have easily meant something else.

“Yours…? Mmm I don’t know, does it matter?” He huffed, hitting the wall between their two rooms. 

After pressing their lips together again, Nagito went through the many pockets on his large coat trying to find his key. It seemed like it was causing him a load of grief, so Hajime rolled his eyes and grabbed his own key, pushing Nagito away a little bit.

“C’mon dummy.” He smirked, unlocking the door and pulling the other boy inside.

The second the door closed Hajime was slammed up against the door with Nagito’s mouth on him. There was an energy and passion there that he’d never expected, and soon he was pushing that ridiculous coat off of his shoulders and on to the floor. He could tell how thin the other boy was like this, but that was just his body, it wasn’t like he didn’t eat. Still, it made him all that more attractive to Hajime.

“On the bed, yeah? I wanna see you completely lose control.” Nagito whispered, pressing their hips together.

“O-oh yeah! You’ll have to l-let me go though!” 

Instead of doing that, Nagito grabbed him by the wrists and pulled him over to the bed, spinning him a little as shoes and socks came off until Hajime’s knees hit the bed and he fell back onto it. Soon they were kissing again until it became so much deeper and dirtier. They had to shift slightly to get comfortable, but eventually, Nagito was leaning over him with his tongue practically shoved down his throat. 

Hajime could only pray that their rooms were soundproofed, either that or Souda wasn’t in his room at the minute, because the noises the two of them were making were anything but innocent. With every movement of Nagito’s hips against his own, a deep groan was ripped out of Hajime’s throat.

“I love the sounds you make Ha-ji-me~!” He lengthened every syllable of his name.

“Don’t...say such embarrassing stu-uuff!” 

By then Nagito had abandoned his lips in favour of kissing down his jaw to his neck, which only served to pull more noises out of him. He could feel those thin fingers working on his tie and the buttons of his shirt, but he could also feel the way both of them were hardening in their pants.

“Woow~ you really are beautiful Hajime. More so than I could have imagined.” Once the shorter boy’s shirt was open, Nagito began to run his fingers over his more tanned chest.

“You...you’ve imagined me shirtless?”

“More than just shirtless…” That made Hajime blush. “That’s kind of why I was so scared. I felt so much so intensely, how would you feel if you suddenly found yourself wanting to see someone you considered a friend naked?”

“I felt...uncertain. I felt confused. But once I figured things out I knew what I wanted.” His hands came to rest on the waistband of Nagito’s jeans.

It seemed to dawn on the white-haired boy that his feelings were mutual, and he sat back on Hajime’s thighs, allowing him to undo the button and zipper. Sure, he still had a shirt on, but that was the next thing to go. 

“And what do you want Hajime?” Nagito smirked, taking his own shirt off to make a truly erotic sight. 

“I...I want…” He cleared his throat. “I want you!”

Hajime sat up, moving with such force that he caught Nagito off guard. They ended up switching their positions, with the shorter boy pinning the other to the bed by his wrists. Nagito looked up at him with eyes blown wide, and now it was his turn to work at Hajime’s jeans. Realistically, it shouldn’t have taken them long to get down to their underwear, but they were both being so gentle with each other that it probably took a few minutes longer.

Soon they were just in their underwear, both of them showing how aroused they were, watching each other and trying to anticipate what was going to happen next. Nagito ended up moving first, his hand coming up to rest against the bulge in his pants which made him hiss quietly.

“N-Nagito…!”

“Have you ever done stuff like this before, Hajime?” 

“I uh…” How much was he willing to admit right now? “I’ve jerked off be-before…”

“Well then, I’ll have to show you just how I like it then~” 

“Hu-huh!?”

Nagito wrapped his arms slowly around the other boy’s neck, gazing at him with dark eyes as he threaded his fingers through the hair at the back of his neck. Despite the heat in their previous actions, this was...surprisingly gentle.

“I’m gonna show you  _ just _ how I like to be touched.” 

“S-so you...you have done this before…?” Hajime didn’t know why, but the idea of Nagito doing this with anyone else made him a little jealous.

“Not with another person, but I won’t deny that I’ve explored my body a fair bit.” 

Hajime tried not to visibly relax at that and covered it up by pressing kisses to his jaw, all the way down to his collarbone. He chuckled at the quiet gasps escaping Nagito’s lips every time he let his teeth brush at his skin, but eventually, he came to whisper in his ear.

“Then show me. Teach me how to make you scream.”

“Ooh~ Hajime~!” The white-haired boy’s hips moved up and bumped into the other’s. “Nnh...To-touch me…!”

Feeling his cheeks heat up, Hajime slowly moved his hand between the two of them and slowly pressed it to the hard-on Nagito was sporting. It made his head spin how much not only his own body was reacting, but Nagito’s as well, and he watched as the taller boy moaned and writhed beneath him.

“God...you’re so beautiful.” He sighed, using his free hand to stroke through that fluffy white hair.

“Please, I’m nothing compared to- Aah!” 

Deciding that feeling him up was better than sitting there and listening to him talk bad about himself while they were skipping class to...do whatever it is they were gonna do, Hajime pressed his hand harder against the tent in Nagito’s underwear. 

If he was totally honest with himself, just the sight of the boy, who was usually so guarded, lose himself to just the simplest of touches had Hajime wanting to speed things up even more. But he knew enough about the male body that if this went where it seemed like it was going to, he couldn’t rush it.

“Take them off…!” Nagito’s voice came out in a harsh groan.

He hadn’t noticed the white-haired boy’s hand stop playing with his hair and move down to dip below his underwear until he grabbed his ass hard enough to make him gasp. Hajime looked down at him with a very half-assed scowl, but in typical Nagito fashion, all he got in response was a smirk and more squeezes.

“Enjoying yourself?” He raised an eyebrow.

“Immensely.” Nagito grinned, pushing the fabric down past the swell of his ass. “Is this ok?”

“Of course it is.” Then it was his turn to grin when Nagito’s eyes widened, and for a second he thought he was speechless.

Then he spoke.

“Let me suck you off?” 

It was so sincere, almost like he was begging to please Hajime in such an intimate way, and the brown-haired boy was hard-pressed to say no to him. In fact, he was hard-pressed to say anything at all since his voice had got caught in his throat. Instead, he nodded and groaned deeply as Komaeda flipped them over again, before giving him one his teasing last teasing glance. 

Hajime was pretty sure he ascended as he felt the taller boys’ lips carve trails of fire down his neck, past his chest and to his stomach. He wasn’t actually on fire, but damn if Nagito didn’t make him feel like it. Soon he moved on from his stomach and began nibbling on his thighs, teasing him and driving him mad before going in for the kill.

“You look so good like this Hajime~ All red and flustered before I’ve even done anything?”

“Quit teasing me and do what you want!” The brown-haired boy lifted himself up on his elbows.

Taking that as his go-ahead, Nagito slowly began to take Hajime’s whole dick into his mouth, trailing his tongue over his skin as he went. Now the thing about that was, Hajime was rather...well endowed for someone his age. Not that he’d measured or anything, but Kazuichi and Fuyuhiko had drunkenly demanded that they compare dicks and well let’s just say their jaws hit the floor. So watching Nagito basically swallow him like it was nothing...it did things to Hajime.

“Oh god~!” He groaned, trying desperately not to fuck the taller boy’s face.

It was obscene, what Nagito was doing to him right now, and if he’d had any other expression the brown-haired boy would have been more than a little turned off. But the boy sucking his dick right now looked so blissed out and happy like he was having a damn religious experience, it made the whole thing more erotic.

“Gh...ahh Nagito! Nnnh...just...ah fuck!” 

“What is it Hajime?” Nagito pulled off and looked up at him with an expression that said innocence, but eyes that said  _ fuck me. _

“Can I...Please let me…!”

“Oooh, you’re about to cum already~? I thought you’d last longer! How do you want me to do it hm? You want me to suck you off and swallow all your release?” Hajime could only whine at the words. “Or I could rub our dicks together until we came together~?”

The brown-haired boy felt like he was dancing on a knife’s edge, and if Nagito kept talking like that he’d soon end up falling off of it!

“Oor~? Or do you want me to fuck your ass with my fingers? Touching your prostate until you’re-”

Before Nagito could finish his sentence, Hajime came...hard and untouched. His entire body shook with the force of his Orgasm, and when the brown-haired boy finally was able to see properly, he almost came again.

Since he hadn’t warned Nagito that he was about to cum, the white-haired boy now had his face covered in Hajime’s release...and the boy himself was torn between embarrassment and more arousal. Nagito blinked for a second, his eyes wide as he realised what had happened, then he began to smirk.

“Wow...You really got off just to me saying what I’d do to you?”

“Shu-shut up!” Hajime’s face turned bright red. “How would you feel if you had an attractive guy between your legs saying that stuff.”

“Well.” He hummed moving to press kisses over his boyfriend’s chest. “I promise you I’ll do every one of those things and more.”

Boyfriends. Hajime had never thought they’d end up like this, especially with the start of their first year being so tumultuous between them. But calling Nagito his boyfriend felt right. He didn’t know whether they would be able to stay like this forever, but for now...with Nagito resting his head on his chest and letting Hajime run his fingers through that white fluffy hair...things were perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> So I didn't think I'd come back to this au but here I am.  
> Hajime and Nagito just...are a disaster of a couple but I love them, I have a soft spot for them.  
> It'd be a slowburn if I wanted to make it a chaptered story, but I don't.   
> So have a 17 page one-shot that takes place mainly in the middle of I'll Uncover Your Lies.  
> Enjoy!!!


End file.
